Cristal traicionero
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Aunque Emil se esfuerza en sonreír y aceptar la realidad, el triste brillo siempre delata su patética actuación. Advertencia: Yaoi/Slash. En otras palabras: sí, cosas gays.


Hola, pensar que éste es mi primer fic de Symphonia y con todo lo que me gustó el juego, ambas entregas en realidad; uno por trama y el otro por el trasfondo de los personajes, sinceramente no sé por qué me tardé tanto en darle cariño a esta parejita que me mueve todos los feels.

En fin, no hay mucho que comentar. Calificaré este fic con M debido al contexto en el que se desarrolla el monólogo de Emil aunque el acto en sí está lejos de ser explícito.

 **Fandom Insano:** Tabla de música

 **Promt:** 019 Deseo de cosas imposibles

 **Disclaimer:** Tales of symphonia (todos los Tales of en realidad) y sus personajes son propiedad de Namco Bandai.

* * *

 **Cristal traicionero**

 **By Zahaki**

Su rostro reflejaba un inconmensurable dolor.

Emil no sabía a qué se debía eso, pero con cada encuentro, pudo determinar que el motivo no era otro más que él. El serio y prepotente rostro de Richter se suavizaba de manera casi imperceptible y el brillante color de sus esmeraldas se opacaba. Richter se transportaba a otro lugar aunque aún pudiera seguir acariciando su cuerpo.

Emil nunca había sido demasiado listo, pero con el viaje y los diversos acontecimientos en los que se había visto involucrado, se vio obligado a aprender a percibir aquellas cosas que las personas se esmeraban en ocultar.

Y Richter no era la excepción.

Richter, ese hombre de tez fuerte y carácter infranqueable; la misma persona que tanto le había ayudado y salvado incluso de sí mismo. El mismo Richter que con valentía y fría seriedad le había dado un camino sin quererlo, _su_ Richter, sufría. Sufría por mucho, moría de a poco. Emil no sabía por qué motivo, pero sabía que él estaba envuelto en aquel dilema sin habérselo propuesto.

Ingenuamente, intentó ser la panacea que aliviara sus penas, mas lo único que consiguió fue contagiarse, sin entenderlo, de aquella penumbra que envolvía la vida del otro.

Hondas respiraciones le advirtieron que su cuerpo disfrutaba de cada tacto y que aunque su cabeza era un nudo de contradicciones, su cuerpo bien recibía lo único que había sido capaz de obtener de su mentor.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente.

Emil por primera vez detalló en el reflejo de los ojos verdes su propio y lamentable reflejo, su yo egoísta que seguía atormentado por la inconformidad.

Debería ser suficiente, pero no lo era y dudaba que lo fuese alguna vez.

—Aster…—Emil se mordió los labios sin saber si fue por la voz susurrante del pelirrojo arrastrándose por su cuello cuando éste ocultó su abatida expresión en la curvatura de su piel, el crujido de su espalda por el fuerte abrazo o por el dolor que provocaba aquel melancólico llamado— ¿De verdad eres Aster?

"Emil, soy Emil…" quiso decir, mas su valentía no atendió a su súplica y se ocultó tras la bruma de la falsa excitación de la que su cuerpo no era más que una febril víctima. Sus labios temblaron de nuevo y su garganta se cerró por breves instantes. Los dedos morenos ascendieron por la marcada y delgada musculatura del pelirrojo, bordeando la herida en su espalda, que aún parecía atormentarle; y siguieron, enterrándose en las hebras carmesí.

—Por supuesto—respondió conteniendo cualquier rastro de tristeza—. ¿Quién sino, Richter? —escuchó un murmullo que pareció una queja, sin embargo no podía estar seguro por más que quisiera.

Respiró de nuevo. El aire en esta ocasión quemó dolorosamente sus pulmones con cada inhalación, tanto o más que las manos del otro paseando por su espalda y los dedos callosos enterrándose en sus costados. Más que los golpes de aire que serpenteaban por su piel cada vez que aquel nombre se repetía una y otra vez, enterrándole en la oscuridad de un anhelo no correspondido.

Se abrazó a Richter una vez más, intentando alcanzar algo que le resultaba tan lejano e imposible que temió ser devuelto de golpe a la inminente realidad cuando el velo que engañaba a los ojos de su amante carnal despareciera junto al alba. Las manos de éste se habían instalado en su rostro, alzándolo suavemente y por quién sabe qué vez, volvió a sentirse intimidado. Los dedos del pelirrojo contornearon sus mejillas y los pulgares se quedaron en sus pómulos haciendo suaves círculos que ascendían a sus lagrimales y volvían a bajar.

Emil no quería ser egoísta, pero no podía evitar sentir una aversión cada vez que el otro mostraba esa debilidad atormentadora y aunque debería sentirse aliviado de que al menos era parte de las dolorosas confidencias, no podía hacer frente a la realidad y aceptar simplemente ser una comprensa tibia que disimulara un malestar que volvería a aparecer tan pronto como el otro aceptara que él no era Aster.

Los ojos de Richter observaban los suyos con agudo interés, aunque el rubio no supo definir si dentro de la locura en la que se refugiaba el hombre había tan siquiera un pensamiento que mereciera su nombre, su verdadero nombre. La perspicacia del caballero se acentuaba en el brillo de sus ojos como el que busca un rastro minúsculo en un todo y Emil no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado ante tan intimidante escrutinio. Pasó saliva de una manera un tanto mal disimulada.

— ¿O-ocurre algo?

Richter no respondió de inmediato su pregunta, sino que siguió observándole unos segundos más en un denso silencio que le imposibilitó el respirar por unos instantes; y entonces, sus ojos se suavizaron mostrando una expresión nostálgica que a Emil le dolió incluso más que aquel nombre del que se apropió sin desearlo.

El rubio se mordió los labios aunque esto no evitó que temblaran ante las ganas de gemir de tristeza.

—No ocurre nada… Aster—no hubo convicción en este llamado. Emil sin saber por qué terminó asintiendo, creyendo la evidente mentira. Apretó los ojos obligando a las lágrimas a mantenerse ocultas a pesar de que la fina capa cristalizada que los cubría ya lo había delatado de la manera más infame.

Una vez más…

* * *

Apreciaré comentarios, golpes e incluso amenazas de muerte por zorra(?

Debería darle amor al primer Symphonia y hacer un Zelloyd~

Bye bye!


End file.
